1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telescoping devices, and more particularly to stop means for a telescoping device.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There are many telescoping devices on the market today. Many people have a need for an expandable measuring device which will be compact for easy carrying and expand to measure long distances. For this purpose, wind-up tapes and folding measuring sticks are popular. However, those devices often bend or collapse when used by only one person or when pressure is put on them from the holder's end. There is, therefore, a need for a measuring device which telescopes for convenient storage and can be made of lengthy sections for measuring sizable distances, yet remain firmly extended during use.